Fangs Of The Wolverines!
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: North Korea has invaded the United States Of America! And it's up to a group of high school students to fight for freedom, using guerilla warfare, they launch an all out attack on the Korean opposition. Rated M for all the goods! Please read and Review!


Chapter 1: North Korea's Rise

(What if some of the cast of Attack On Titan were high school students living in Washington state and a suprise invasion from North Korea changed their lives forever. Now the only way these guys can survive is through guerilla warfare. This story is Rated M on blood, strong volence, adult language, nudity and a brief lemon. Plus I do not own either Attack On Titan or Red Dawn for they are properly owned by their rightful owners. They make the money and I don't. Anyway, let's get to the action)

There's been a lot of talk about North Korea in the news as of late. Ever since the passing of Kim Jong Il, North Korea has been wanting to show it's power to the west including America. Eren and Armin were at a high school football game. In fact, Eren was the Quarterback and Armin was his recieveing end.

"Ready, down, set, Red 46, Red 46, hut, hut, hike!" Eren yelled as the ball was snapped, Eren caught the ball and the defense tried to get to Eren.

But the offense was on the attack and prevented the defense from getting to the quarterback. Armin was out in the open, Eren saw the opportunity and throws the ball to Armin who successfully catches the ball. Armin runs to the fifteen, to the ten, to the five, touchdown! Wolverines, and they have won the game. As soon as the game was over Mikasa came via her pickup truck.

"Hey you guys, need a lift back?" Mikasa asked, and Both Eren along with Armin place all of their football gear in the truckbed as Eren got in front with Mikasa and Armin jumped in back.

Mikasa drove back to their house where Eren's father was watching the news, North Korea had just launched a campaign in the middle east and captured an allied force country.

[The Next day...]

The sounds of airplanes over the house awoke a sleeping Eren, as soon as he shot out of bed...parachutes were opening and the North Korean paratroopers were landing within the United States. This marks a new era here in America, the day North Korea invaded the USA. Mikasa came barreling in her pickup and Eren ran outside and got inside the cab.

"What's going on Mikasa?" Eren asked, she didn't know about it either.

"I don't know, but we need to get the others!" Mikasa said, as she placed the truck in drive and floored it.

Mikasa drove as fast as she could trying to get Armin and a few of their friends as well.

"Come on you guys, get in!" Mikasa screamed, and the other boys climbed into the bed of the truck, and the vehicle barrelled forward with the driver putting her foot on the floor.

One North Korean got ran over by the speeding truck as soon as he landed and more paratroopers came down from the sky and started to capture American civilians as prisoners of war. Cars and other vehicles started to pile up in the streets as paratroopers continue to drop from the sky with this surprise invasion. So Mikasa took the group to a one stop shop where they grabbed as much food, guns, and ammo as possible.

"Grab as much as you can carry, we don't want to die of starvation or anything like that." Eren said, after the guys and Mikasa grabbed all the food, guns, and ammo that they could carry, they loaded it into Mikasa's truck and they went to a hunting cabin that was owned by Eren's Father.

Mikasa had a pair of binoculars to survey the situation, she looked through them and saw the North Koreans setting up some kind of occupation on the town. She didn't want to believe that North Korea was invading American soil, but this was the sad truth and now the communist country has invaded. But there's one thing that is certain, She wasn't going down without a fight, and she'll put the fear of god into her enemies if she has to.

"I sacrificed my life for my country once, and I'm willing to do it again. And I will not go down without a fight." Mikasa said to herself trying to reassure herself.

Just then, a helicopter came buzzing over the group, looking to recon the area, all the group that joined Eren and Mikasa went inside to hide from the North Korean controlled helicopter.

"Attention, to those of you who do not know...we are the Korean People's Army. We are here to provide peace from our beloved leader Kim-Jong Un. Now if you surrender peacefully then we will assure you that we will not harm you, but if you attempt any force of violence against us, then we will have no choice but to execute you as terrorists." The loudspeaker said, and no one bothered to give in to the command of the North Koreans.

[Meanwhile, back in town...]

Colonel Jeong was having a word with the mayor, and he was displeased that a small handful of high school students along with a former U.S. Army soldier escaped the clutches of the KPA.

"We had lost a few good men since we came to this town, and now there's a small group in the mountains. If you do not bring us the group, then we'll have no choice but to declare war on this country with you being the first victim. Am I clear?" Jeong asked, and the mayor nodded.

"We'll be sure that we get back the ones that have run away. And just to say, please don't harm my son, he's a good kid." The mayor said, he didn't want anything to happen to his son by any chance.

[And thus, the war begins...]

(A/N: I might have to watch Red Dawn again, but I've seen some of Attack On Titan, so I might have to figure out who else to add in the story as well. Anyway this is my first crack at an AOT and Red Dawn story, so drop a review and let's see some geurilla warfare happen! So, until the next chapter...this is the master of chaos, the commander of the leigon of corpses, BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
